


Doesn't Need a Loud Sound (the sound of the shutter is our metronome)

by aruhime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on Going Seventeen 2020 ep. 46, Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, canonverse, photographer!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: "You should see the way his gesture changed when Haohao's stepped in," Soonyoung laughed. "He's a pro.""Oh,I dosee," Jeonghan shared a knowing look to both Soonyoung and Jihoon's eyes. "I'm sitting here all the time, of course I see."Or, alternatively, a short gyuhao photoshoot session through Jeonghan's eyes.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Doesn't Need a Loud Sound (the sound of the shutter is our metronome)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, last week, watching today's gose preview: ohhh an editorial?  
> Me, today, watching the full gose episode: OH AN MM MAGAZINE NOW?  
> coughs.  
> Anyways, this is written in one-sitting at two in the morning, so probably will full of typos and grammatical errors. Also, there's soonhoon somewhere inside if you squint, lol.  
> I modified the lyric to Light a Flame a bit for the title. It's appropriate and I don't want to miss the chance to get it!  
> Please enjoy this one!

> _I don't need a loud sound,_
> 
> _The sound of the clock is our metronome._
> 
> _Light a Flame_ —SEVENTEEN

As they were immersed in their own world, they were oblivious to the exchanged smiles around them. Jihoon snickered but not unkindly, his 'job' as the hairstylist was definitely not needed here. He simply walked back to the sofa, joining Soonyoung who wiggled his eyes, and laughed silently.

"Even through our chaotic bickers," Jeonghan said in a quiet tone, shook his head lightly.

"You should see the way his gesture changed when Haohao's stepped in," Soonyoung laughed. "He's a pro."

"Oh, _I do_ see," Jeonghan shared a knowing look to both Soonyoung and Jihoon's eyes. "I'm sitting here all the time, of course I see."

And he indeed saw—the gestures, the quiet instructions, the way Minghao posed in front of the camera, the way Mingyu crouched down to take a better shoot of him.

Jeonghan wondered, how many times they did an impromptu walk around the town just to take each other's photos? Mingyu seemed to know which angles and which part of Minghao that would come out great, and Minghao seemed to know what Mingyu wanted just from a simple " _no, do it like that"_ followed by vague hand gestures. They danced around each other, completely ignoring the other 11 people and a bunch of staffs around them.

"Hyung," Seokmin walked near, coughing. "I can't even look at the previews without feeling like I'm seeing something I shouldn't see."

"I'll bet," Jeonghan patted Seokmin's hand. "Come and sit here with the rest of single men line."

"What do you mean 'single men', our Soonyoungie hyung here—"

"Look at him, posing like that," Jihoon interrupted, a little bit too loud. "Should we stop them before Mingyu asked him to strip and he complied?"

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows towards Soonyoung's direction, but he said nothing. "Oh, he would do that, wouldn't he?"

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked,"

"Yeah, but not with a bunch of camera on, Soonyoungie,"

"And not like," Jihoon gestured with his hand. " _This_. Whatever they currently do right there."

"Eye fucking?" Vernon piped in. He was enjoying the small talks, agreeing with everything his hyung had said earlier.

"Hansolie!" Jeonghan laughed. "Well, I'd say so, too."

"And through the viewfinder," Vernon continued, his eyes were still trained to Mingyu and Minghao on the set. "How sweet."

Soonyoung giggled at that remarks, but Jeonghan silently agreed. They were in love, and it was apparent on the way they acted around each other. He now realized what Seokmin must have felt earlier—yes, it was much like prying something he shouldn't see.

And if Minghao's first photoshoot session was a bit longer than the rest of them, nobody pointed it out. Jeonghan knew—and with how Wonwoo, who was standing near the preview screen, grinned secretly to him—some of Minghao's photos wouldn't make it to the memory card later. Bless the Bluetooth feature on camera nowadays.

It was a fun thing to observe, when Minghao snapped out of his so-called professional mode and blinked, and when Mingyu lifted the camera off of his eyes, set it down, and smiled warmly towards his current model. Minghao smiled a cute smile back, a contrast to his 'very hip' outfit he'd chosen for himself earlier.

Jeonghan caught Wonwoo's eyes, tilting his head to the set's direction. Wonwoo's grin was even more wider. He mouthed, _no way._

Jeonghan sighed, but he didn't blame him. He stood up, and said (after a series of not-coughing), "Should I go next?"

Minghao jerked his head towards Jeonghan's direction. His cheeks were on a pretty shade of pink, and Jeonghan wisely ignored that fact. "Okay, wait, I have a prop for you. Let me just get it,"

As Minghao walked away from the set, Mingyu's eyes naturally followed him. Jeonghan hit his bare shoulder playfully, made him grunted.

"What?"

"Good job today," Jeonghan smirked. "You still have some time before my shoots, you can transfer some of them to your phone quickly."

And if Mingyu's cheeks were matching with Minghao's earlier blush, Jeonghan wasn't going to tell him any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
